The invention relates generally to the mounting of a scope to a weapon, and more particularly to a scope mounting system that holds a scope securely to a weapon, allows for quick movement to a different eye relief position, and provides for a return to zero if the scope is removed and then put back on the weapon.
Rifles are typically designed to permit the attachment of a telescope (or scope as it will be referred to hereinafter) to the top of the rifle using one of a variety of commercially-available ring-type mounting systems. In general, these ring-type mounting systems have two ring assemblies that capture the scope at two positions. Each ring assembly is then attached to a base (mounted on the rifle) by means of a clamping system. While the specifics of the clamping system may differ, the general approach is to utilize jaws that are drawn together by means of a screw that is keyed to the base so that the ring cannot move. The keyway slots or boreholes that receive the screw must be sized with sufficient tolerances to receive the screw. However, these tolerances can lead to a scope mounting system that can shift when the rifle is fired or during the general handling of the rifle. This means that the scope (supported by the mounting system) may have to be xe2x80x9czeroedxe2x80x9d (i.e., the well-known process of aligning a scope""s reticle with the aimpoint of the rifle to which it is attached) over and over again. Further, each time the scope is repositioned on the rifle to achieve a desired xe2x80x9ceye reliefxe2x80x9d for a shooter, the scope must be re-zeroed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scope mounting system for rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scope mounting system that fixes the system to a rifle in all directions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scope mounting system that retains its zeroed position during use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a scope mounting system that can be moved to accommodate a new eye relief position without requiring re-zeroing of the scope.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a scope mounting system has a one or two-piece base that attaches or is integral with a weapon. The base has an exposed portion at least partially defined by a first plurality of parallel v-notches and a first plurality of parallel flat lands arranged in an alternating fashion and extending perpendicular to the sighting direction of the weapon when the base is attached to the weapon. Each of a plurality of scope support assemblies has a clamping means for rigidly engaging the base and support means for supporting a portion of a scope. The clamping means includes a notched portion defined by a second plurality of parallel v-notches and a second plurality of parallel flat lands arranged in an alternating fashion. Each of the first plurality of parallel v-notches and each of the second plurality of parallel v-notches are identically sized and shaped in terms of their cross-section. Similarly, each of the first plurality of parallel flat lands and each of the second plurality of parallel flat lands are identically sized and shaped in terms of their cross-section. The clamping means further includes a jaw portion defined by first and second jaws movable towards and away from each other in a direction coincident with the second plurality of parallel v-notches. The clamping means is fixed in a first direction coincident with the sighting direction when the notched portion engages the exposed portion of the base such that the second plurality of parallel flat lands interlock with a portion of the first plurality of parallel v-notches while the second plurality of parallel v-notches interlock with a portion of the first plurality of parallel flat lands. Further, the clamping means is fixed in a second direction perpendicular to the sighting direction when the first and second jaws are moved towards one another to rigidly engage the base with the notched portion of the clamping means engaging the exposed portion of the base.